Fuel dispenser fraud is a problem that can result in significant lost revenues annually within retail fueling environments. One method of fraud occurs when persons wishing to perpetrate fraud place a fuel dispenser into a programming mode of operation and program the fuel dispenser to alter metrological functions or other associated parameters related to fuel dispensing. Once altered, the person may dispense fuel either at a reduced cost or by drive-off without any payment since an attendant will not be alerted to the dispensing activity.
In order to access a programming mode of operation for a fuel dispenser and make these changes, the perpetrator need only have keys to access the dispenser electronics cabinet and/or a hand held or other programming device with an associated security code. Once the fuel dispenser is placed into a programming mode, the perpetrator can either change price per volume (e.g., liter or gallon), place the dispenser in an operating mode that does not require point-of-sale (POS) authorization to dispense fuel, calibrate the meters, or change other metrological functions. For example, a perpetrator may arrive at a fuel dispenser and place the dispenser into a programming mode without an attendant being aware of this activity. The perpetrator may then alter the price per gallon/liter for fuel, dispense fuel at a reduced cost, and pay the attendant the reduced amount for the fuel. Alternatively, the perpetrator may place the fuel dispenser into a mode of operation that does not alert the attendant to a request to dispense fuel. In this scenario, the perpetrator may dispense fuel without the attendant even realizing that fuel has been dispensed.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide fraud protection in a retail fueling environment including preventing a fuel dispenser from being placed into a programming mode of operation prior to it receiving an authorization from authorized personnel to access programming mode (AAPM) signal from a POS device.